True Love
by jankeira896
Summary: Sequel of True! Shinichi is planning to ask Ran for her hand in marriage! Or in other words... He's planning to propose! Will Ran say yes? What will happen? Please read and review! SxR!


**Title: True Love **

**Author: johnkazama896 **

**Pairing: Shinichi and Ran**

**Disclaimer: True Love is the sequel of True. I made the sequel because Ziraulo requested it. He/ She asked me to make a sequel. I also won't be able to make this without the support of my family, friends, and fellow authors here in . Anyways… this story is for you guyz! **

**Salamat sa suporta! / Thanks for your support! **

**-I don't own Detective Conan! Damn it!**

* * *

' _It's been six years since Ran and I have been together… I guess this __**is**__ the right time…' _Shinichi thought as he stared closely at the ring he that he is planning to give

Ran. _' Damn it I miss her already! All this work is driving us both crazy! We're too busy! We don't have time for each other anymore!' _Shinichi thought as he thought of all the good memories they had ever since they were kids. _' I need to call her NOW!' _

" Hello good afternoon this is Rochelle Enriquez. May I help you?" Ran's assistant said politely. (A.N. Hi EffisheiRan I used your name, ok lang ba?)

" Hello this is Kudou Shinichi may I please speak with Ms. Mouri?" Shinichi asked.

" Oh I'm so sorry Kudou-san but Atty. Mouri isn't available right now. Would you like to leave a message?" Rochelle asked.

" Uhmm… No thanks! Just tell her I called." Shinichi said feeling a bit disappointed

" Okay… Bye and have a nice day, Sir"

" Bye."

Later…

Shinichi's phone rang…

" Hello good evening this is Beika Police department, this is Meitantei Kudou Shinichi. May I help you?"

" Shinichi, this is Ran" Ran said making Shinichi feel happy.

" Hey Ran!" Shinichi said. " I'm really glad you called back!"

" Eh? Why?" Ran asked feeling a bit confused.

" I missed you…" Shinichi said as he blushed.

" I missed you to Shinichi. I'm really sorry for not calling you for weeks. I was really busy with my work. I really am so sorry." Ran apologized.

" Well same here…" Shinichi said, " I'm also busy with work and I can't find some time to call you. Uhmm Gomene…"

" It's alright! Anyways, why did you call me?" Ran asked curiously.

" Well… you see…Uhmm…- Ran, a-are you free on tomorrow?" Shinichi asked nervously.

" Yes… Why?"

" Meet me at my Beika Hotel Observation Restaurant."

" Okay, Bye see you tomorrow."

" Bye… I love you" Shinichi said

" I love you too Shinichi…" Ran said

The next day…

Shinichi met Ran at Beika Hotel Observation Restaurant. She was wearing a light blue dress. _'She looks so beautiful!'_ Shinichi thought. She smiled sweetly at him; Shinichi couldn't help but smile back. Shinichi just kept on staring at her.

"Shinichi, Is there something wrong?" Ran asked.

"Huh?"

" Y-you were staring at me." Ran said.

"Oh, that-hehehe… I just thought you look so beautiful." Shinichi said.

" Arigatou… Shinichi…" Ran said as she blushed.

" Ran… It's been six years… I don't know how to say this but… We have been friends since childhood, and you make me happy when I'm down. We fell in love with each other when we were teenagers… and until now… you are still here by my side. There were often times that you cry because of lame reasons. But I love you for who you are and what you are, and I always will. Shinichi said seriously as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. " Ran will you marry me?"

"Shinichi…"

" Ran I'll understand if you're not yet ready and-

" My answer is yes. Yes Shinichi, I will marry you." Ran cut him off and hugged him tight, then pulled away to kiss him.

" I love you so much, Ran."

" I love you too Shinichi…"

Five years later…

" Come on Conan, sweetheart it's time for bed." Ran told her son, Conan.

" No! I don't want to go to bed! I want to wait for Daddy! Daddy promised me that he'd read me another Sherlock Holmes Story!" Conan cried.

" Daddy's going to be late his still working on a case! Please Conan, go to sleep." Ran pleaded.

" But-

" Conan please… I'll just remind Daddy to read you one tomorrow night. I promise."

" Fine…" Conan said plainly.

Later…

" Ran I'm home! Shinichi exclaimed.

" SHHHHH! He's asleep already. You might wake him up." Ran said as she stared at Conan who accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Shinichi carried his son up stairs, and made sure that he's fast asleep.

" He was waiting for you awhile ago, he said he wont go to bed unless you read him a Sherlock Holmes story." Ran said.

" Really, he said that? " Shinichi asked.

" Yup!"

**P.S. So, there you have it! hope you'll like it! Please read and review!**

**Jane!**


End file.
